The Storm Girl
by Raivenflight
Summary: Skye is a demigod, confused and on the run. She thinks she's going to die when Lycaon corners her, but she doesn't. The gods seem to be on her side. She falls into Camp Half-Blood, making friends... and enemies. But hardly any time passes before a new mystery occurs and Skye is sent on a dangerous quest. What do the gods want with her? Can she survive the prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Skye ran as fast as she could, her bare feet slapping against the thorny ground. She gasped for breath and twisted her head around, trying to keep an eye on the shadows darting between the shadowy trees around her. She knew there was no escape. She had nowhere to run. The creatures would catch her. Her foot caught on a tree root and she yelped as she was sent sprawling onto the ground. As she hit she scrambled to her knees but froze when a low growl sounded behind her. Slowly, she turned to see red eyes glaring at her. The figure padded forward, revealing a wolf, its fangs bared.

"You led us on a good chase." the wolf snarled. "But my pack is hungry. The games are over."

"So you say, Lycaon." Skye swallowed with a whole lot more confidence than she felt. In reality, she had nothing. The evil wolf grinned and said exactly what she'd been thinking.

"You have nothing. The only safe place for you is the camp and we are nowhere near it."

"Where are we then?" Skye asked. "I've been running so long I-"

"You're just trying to stall your death." Lycaon snarled as more wolves padded from the shadows. "We are in southern Pennsylvania. Now stop talking." Skye felt her heart beat fast as the wolves closed in. She shut her eyes and sent a prayer to the Greek gods. _Please help me…_ Then the wolves pounced.

Skye screamed as they dove at her, but as the first connected with her arm she burst apart into air. She tried to scream again but without any physical presence she couldn't. She was whisked into the sky as dark clouds started raining around her and lightning scared off Lycaon's wolves. Then she spiraled away, still terrified and having no idea what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

Piper laughed as her boyfriend, Jason Grace, levitated a slice of watermelon in the air with his wind powers and floated it towards her. She leaned forwards and took a big bite out of it, chewing thoughtfully, as it floated back down.

"This picnic was a good idea, Pipes." Jason commented as he gazed down at the whole of Camp Half-Blood spread out below them. They were sitting on a blanket at the highest hill on the island, sharing a sunny afternoon together. Even a year after Gaea's defeat Piper still found these peaceful moments to be bliss. She dusted off her ripped jeans and stood.

"I told you so. Did you invite Percy and Annabeth?"

"Yeah." Jason said, standing as well. "They should be here soon." Piper looked down at the food they had devoured.

"They'd better or there won't be anything left." Jason smiled and reached forwards, taking Piper's hand.

"You want to go find them?" Piper looked up and thought about it. She was just about to say yes when the warm breeze picked up and a shape suddenly appeared far above them. As she watched, the shape grew bigger, falling towards them.

"Jason!" she warned, pointing. The son of Jupiter looked up and spotted what was now clearly a person's figure. He shot off the ground immediately, flying up. Piper watched with bated breath as he caught the person and flew back down gently. As he landed, Piper stepped forwards and took the person's legs, helping Jason lower them down. It was a girl, clearly unconscious. She looked to be about thirteen years old or so and had wavy, dark brown hair falling past her shoulders. Her face was sharply angled and her plain clothes, worn jeans and a green t-shirt, were heavily ripped and dirty. Her skin was tan, like she was outside a lot, but was also scratched and bleeding. In fact, it looked almost blue. As Piper touched the girls clammy skin she realized it was because the girl was literally freezing. Frost had formed on her eyelashes and the tips of her fingers.

"Go get Chiron!" Piper ordered Jason, wasting no time. Jason nodded and flew off speedily as Piper knelt over the fallen girl. "Come on…" Piper coaxed, imbuing her voice with charmspeak. "Wake up. I need to know how you were hurt so I can help you." The girl's eyelids fluttered and her eyes opened ever so slightly, revealing brilliant green-blue eyes. She spotted Piper and made a confused face.

"What happened? Where-" she broke off in a fit of heavy coughing and Piper slid a hand under her head to keep it from smacking against the ground. "Where am I?" she finished.

"Don't worry." Piper assured. "I'm Piper. This is Camp Half-Blood. You'll be okay. Tell me, what's your name. What happened to you?"

"I'm- I'm Skye. The wolves, they-" she broke off again coughing and went limp. Piper put her hand against her throat, fearing the worst, but she was only unconscious again. Just then, Chiron, the centaur in charge of camp, camp galloping up the hill, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth behind him. He halted next to Piper.

"Quick, put her on my back. We need to take her to the Big House." Chiron ordered. Piper nodded and helped Jason and Percy move the girl onto his horse back. As he raced back down the hill Piper ran after, determined to help.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 2_

Skye awoke slowly, unsure of herself. She opened her eyes and blinked, despite no light being there to hurt her. It was dark. A brown-haired girl with a feather woven in her braid was sitting in a chair next to the bed Skye lay in, asleep. Skye stayed quiet, not wanting to wake her up, and pulled her sore body out from under the thin covers of the hospital bed. She appeared to be in a tent of some type, a makeshift hospital of some sort. Other beds and medical tools were scattered about inside. Skye looked down at herself and realized that she had been bandaged up. She didn't have any wounds that bad, just scrapes and scratches, but they were very numerous. Many of them would leave scars. She took a deep breath and held her hands out in front of her. They were shaking ever so slightly. She tried to steady them without success. They looked different than she remembered. Her fingers shouldn't be that long or tapered and her skin shouldn't be that tan. She spotted a mirror at the other end of the room and awkwardly stumbled out of her bed. She just stood for a moment, trying to regain her irregular balance, before dragging her feet to the other side of the room. She looked in the mirror and gasped. She didn't look the same at all. Her hair was darker and somebody had tied it back. It should have been sandy-brown. Her eyes were vibrant green-blue instead of the dull gray-blue they had been before. Her face was more angular too, she could hardly recognise herself. A few light-colored freckles dotted her nose and cheekbones. She wore a clean orange t-shirt with Camp Half Blood written on it and loose black capris that ended just below her knees. Another thing, she was taller, a little more mature-looking. She was still eleven wasn't she? What exactly had happened to her? She couldn't actually remember. As far as she could tell, she had been running from wolves one minute, about to die the next. Then she had dissolved into the wind and bang! She was here. Where was here? Well… the girl had said Camp Half-Blood. Skye hadn't heard of it before but the wolf, Lycaon, had mentioned it. She knew about the Greek and Roman gods and goddesses. They gave her a headache trying to think about but she knew they were out there. She had a sudden urge to get outside and find some fresh air so she crept to the tent entrance and pulled back the flap, revealing a large house, pavilion, forest, and many other camp-like structures all scattered around a beautiful island. She stepped outside and let the tent flap fall behind her. The night air was cool and the slight breeze felt wonderful on her skin. She took a deep breath of the fresh air and dug her toes into the green grass. This felt much better. A noise behind her made her turn to see the girl from before step out of the tent. She met her eyes and Skye gave a nervous smile.

"It was Piper, right?" she asked, testing out her dry voice.

"Yeah." the girl answered as she stepped up next to Skye, looking hesitant. "And you're Skye? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, Skye. And I'm feeling okay. The fresh air helps." Piper smiled a little bit and held out a plastic cup of some gold-colored liquid.

"Here, drink this. It's ambrosia. It'll help a even more as long as you don't drink too much." When Skye hesitated Piper smiled a little bigger. "It's not poison. Promise. I just want to make sure you don't collapse or something. You are a demigod aren't you?"

"No idea what that means." Skye admitted, taking the cup. She sipped a bit of the liquid inside and her taste buds instantly came back to life. It tasted like fresh citrus fruit, sweet and tangy. She drank a little more and strength flooded into her tired muscles. "That's really good stuff."

"You're a demigod alright." Piper announced. "Otherwise it wouldn't have helped you. In fact, it might have burned you up."

"Oh." Skye said. There was silence for a moment. Skye didn't feel bad anymore bad she suddenly felt really tired.

"You should probably try to sleep a little longer." Piper probed.

"How long have I slept so far?" Skye asked as she headed back into the tent.

"We found you yesterday around one so…. About 36 hours. Chiron's healing is amazing, you've healed quickly, but you were still exhausted." Skye nodded as she lay back down on her bed.

"Thanks, Piper."

"You're welcome." the camper whispered as Skye's head hit the pillow and she drifted back into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

Skye looked around. She was dreaming, that much was obvious. She was on a battlefield, abandoned but bits of fabric, blood spatters, and broken medieval weapons still littered the ground. She looked around and spotted a single figure standing in the rubble. She looked very familiar and suddenly it hit Skye. She looked just just the adult version of a bully who had teased Skye in school, Jamie Kavorski. She had short, curly black hair and tall black boots on as well as a red jacket and black jeans. Her eyes were sharp and piercing, their color deep blue. She leaned against a huge, dangerous-looking motorcycle and was tapping a wound up whip against her leg.

"Jamie?" Skye asked. The woman looked up, appearing to notice Skye for the first time.

"Is that who you see? The girl who teased you?" She stood up straight and took a few steps forward so she was a couple yards away. She looked Skye up and down, appraising her. "You must not have very deep grudges. I will appear as whoever you want revenge against."

"You're Nemesis." Skye guessed. "The goddess of revenge." The goddess nodded, apparently pleased at being recognised.

"Yes, but I'm not only the goddess of revenge. Revenge comes with other things too. I'm the goddess of balance, justice, and retribution. Revenge is just a harsh word for justice. Some would say vengeance. It's all the same, but different."

"That kinda makes sense." Skye agreed. "Why am I dreaming of you though?"

"Because I invited you here…" Nemesis said carefully. "My daughter." Skye almost missed it, thinking of her own questions. She mentally halted herself and replayed the last sentence.

"Daughter? You're-"

"Yes." Nemesis answered. "I'm your mother. When you awake tell Chiron. I will claim you properly in front of the campers so no one shall doubt your heritage."

"Uhh… thanks." Skye stuttered. Nemesis chuckled.

"I wanted to tell you more-or-less in person. Many of the gods are disconnected with their children but I'm trying to make an effort to do otherwise. You are special, my daughter. I will not see you stuffed into the Hermes cabin."

"Okay." Skye agreed, perking up a little. "Can you tell me what happened to me? I've got a lot of unanswered questions."

"Partially, yes." Nemesis said. "You prayed for help when the wolves were after you, but not to any particular Greek god. I heard you though and did the first thing I could think of on short notice. I turned you into wind. I like wind and air because it doesn't weigh in any direction on my scales. In is always even. Unfortunately, I couldn't just change you back after the wolves had left. That would be unfair. Too much good luck. So, you stayed as wind for several years to balance out your luck. I saved your life and took some of it away. You're 14 now. A freshman if you still intend to continue school."

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or not but I appreciate you hearing my prayer." Nemesis smiled.

"You're very welcome, child. I haven't much time left. Zeus still limits interactions between gods and mortals. I can not tell you much more, but know that you had better train hard. You have very little time before you must accomplish something important. You _are_ special. Be brave."

"I'll try." Skye promised although she was practically begging to have more time to ask questions. The dream faded away.

Skye sat up with a bolt and threw away her covers. Piper was still there but it was day now, probably about 10 o'clock. Skye was still slightly sore but she felt much better rested and ready to move. Piper stood and walked over, a smile on her face.

"Skye! You're awake again! How you feeling?"

"Much better." Skye promised. "I need to talk to Chiron. He's the centaur, right?"

"Yeah." Piper said. "I don't know how you know that, or even who you are really, for that matter, but come on." She headed for the tent entrance and Skye followed quickly behind. They jogged up to a large area with lots of cabin-like buildings that looked very diverse and random. "There's Chiron!" Piper pointed to a large stallion-man talking to two burly campers who looked about ready to kill each other with the soccer balls they were holding. Skye nodded her thanks and ran over. When Chiron spotted her he turned and smiled.

"Skye!" He greeted. "I'm glad to see you up! Can you tell us any of what happened to you? Didn't you say you were attacked by wolves?"

"Yeah." Skye said. She relayed what Nemesis had told her plus what she already knew about Lycaon and where she had come from. Her full name was Skye Finavish and her father was a police officer in a small town in Idaho called Winterset. It had a population of about 5,000 and was pleasant enough. She had grown up happy enough, not ever questioning her lack of a mom, but always an outsider at school. She didn't really have any friends. Somebody might stick with her a week or so but she never said the right things and would scare them off. She liked to try and keep the peace but felt like some people had all the luck and that drove her crazy. She didn't like it when people lied either. That just meant they were willing to cheat to get what they wanted. Her father had broken the news to her about the Greek gods, minus the fact that she had a godly parent, on the day that Lycaon had appeared at her house and, after politely introducing himself, tried to attack her. Her father had driven her away but Lycaon had caught up, again and again. One day, after less than two weeks of running, her father had gone out to get some food when Lycaon had reappeared. Skye had grabbed a hunting knife from her father's collection before being chased into the woods where she ran from the wolves for two days. Her father must have been worried sick and now that she thought about it, she had no idea how he was. While she was chased, she had staved off a few wolves with few knife before she dropped it and was forced to run. She had thought she would die that day. She didn't tell Chiron all of this, just the shortened and much less personal version. When she had finished with discovering that Nemesis was her mother, she felt a ripple of energy run through her. She saw a slight glow and looked up to see a shining silver symbol of two scales balancing evenly, mounted on a wheel.

"That's the symbol of Nemesis isn't it?" Skye asked as the symbol faded. Chiron looked uncomfortable but he nodded.

"Yes." he turned to the two camper who had resumed fighting. "Damien, this is Skye Finavish. Skye, this is Damien White. He's the only other camper here who has Nemesis as a godly parent. He's technically your half brother but don't try going into relationships with your godly side. It gets… complicated to say the least."

"Okay then." Skye agreed. She looked at Damien White and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Would you mind giving her the big tour?" Chiron asked Damien. "Piper said she'd make sure she got a weapon tomorrow but she'll be sleeping in your cabin tonight."

"That's cool, I've finally got a cabin mate." Damien shrugged. "Come on sis!" he walked up to Skye and gestured at the rest of camp. "We've got a lot of walking to do!"

Two hours or so later Skye found herself standing outside of the Nemesis cabin. It was well-build and gray in color. White pillars acted as supports in each corner and the tall roof was edged in silvery metal that gleamed in the sun. At the very was a scale, balanced by the wind. Damien showed her inside, promising her it was comfortable. The inside was quite different from the outside. The walls were painted dark blue and the floor was tiled in black and white squares except for gray carpeting in the back, where there was wooden table and chairs, and a rug at the door. A wooden clock sat ticking on the table, flanked on each side by a scale. There were two bunk beds on either side of the room. The bottom one on the right was all wrinkled, obviously Damien's spot, and the one above it had lots of random supplies and a backpack of his stuff. It wasn't messy, it was actually pretty organized, but Skye wouldn't have gone so far as to call it clean. It was more like… lived in. She climbed onto the top left bunk and set down an extra pair of clothes that she had been given. That was all she had. Then she told Damien she was tired again and lay down, falling asleep.


End file.
